Prelude for a change
by Dracomon
Summary: When keitaro decided not to kiss Naru he finds a new path, is he willing to take it? Read and Find out
1. Trouble in paradise

Prelude for a change

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters.

The timeline is set almost at the end of volume 9 of the manga, when Naru is letting Keitaro kiss her for taking so long to give him an answer.

"*" Dialog

-*- Thoughts

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If you want to you can kiss me… for taking so long to give you an answer"

He was sure he must have heard that wrong, there was no chance in the world she would have said that.

-My mind is playing tricks on me, she does not even want me near her, much less kiss her. It is more probable that Kitsune pays the rent on time or even that Su passed on food than Naru allowing me to kiss her, what am I thinking-

He smiled at the idea of Su not eating, however the smile faded from his face as soon as he remembered his actual predicament. Nonetheless the chance was too good to just let it pass like that.

-Here goes nothing-

He though as he ventured to ask

"You mean... you mean I can really kiss you?"

She looked at him clearly irritated, he flinched expecting the worst

'I really made it this time; she is going to send me to the moon'

She chuckled seeing his reaction, sighed and then answered

"Yes I really mean it...for making you wait so long"

She added like it was nothing

-She will let me kiss her. But she just said it is only for taking so long to answer me … I'm not sure what she meant with that, but kissing her…-

"Are you sure? I mean …"

He said hesitation showing in his voice; however he was cut short by Naru's reply.

"Yes, but if you don't want to…"

"No it isn't like that. It's you know, just making sure you aren't going to hit me, are you?"

"No I'm not, just kiss me ok?"

She replied smiling which reassured Keitaro, not totally though as he had seen her go from a cute smiling girl to a berserker killing machine. He decided it was best not to do anything to trigger such transformation.

"Sure"

Keitaro had dreamed with their first real kiss, not teeth crashing, lips almost touching or any other kind of accident, just a simple and normal kiss.

But this wasn't quite like that either as she was going to let him kiss her simply because she had taken so long to answer.

-I guess there are worst motives for her to let me kiss her; it isn't like I am forcing her, right? –

Naru was waiting in the beach chair, he leaned forward, she closed her eyes. He stood there pondering whether or not he should continue.

"I'm waiting"

"Yes, sorry"

He came closer and after what looked like an eternity to Naru, Keitaro finally kissed her.

She was in shock; she felt the warmth of the kiss but not in her mouth as expected. She knew he was a bit clumsy, well more than a bit, but no one could be so idiot.

He had kissed her, but in the forehead instead of the mouth. Once the realization fully hit her she threw a Naru punch at the place where Keitaro should have been but to her surprise it didn't hit anything.

When she opened her eyes, she could not find Keitaro around. He somehow had run after the kiss, she had expected him to at least mumble some sort of apology for his mistake.

- But what if it was not a mistake, what if he did not want to kiss me. I mean he can be an idiot sometimes, but even him wouldn't miss like that. It was more like he intended to kiss me in the forehead-

She didn't understand what had just happened. Was it just a mistake or Keitaro had kissed her on the forehead on purpose. She wasn't sure but she didn't know what to do. She stayed in her chair thinking what to do.

************************************************************

- I couldn't kiss her in the mouth. Somehow it didn't feel like it was right-

Keitaro was thinking while he was packing his stuff at record speed. He was not going to stay there were Naru could find him. He didn't want nor could explain her what had happened.

- Right now, even I don't know why I couldn't kiss her-

As soon as he finished packing he quietly walked to his aunt room and slipped a note. Then he left the hotel in a hurry, unsure of where to go to.

-I do not feel like going back to Hinata inn, I guess I will have to find some other place for a couple of days –

With this thought Keitaro wandered the streets to find a place to stay.

***********************************************************

Meanwhile Naru had made her mind, she had to look for Keitaro and find out what has just happened. She thought that at the very least she deserved an explanation.

- I will talk to him, and find out what happened -

She walked to the hotel and then she went to Keitaro's room. Once at the door she hesitated for a moment and finally knocked. She did not get any reply so she knocked harder, but again no reply came. She thought about yelling for him to open, but decided against it as if Keitaro was indeed in his room that would just make him more afraid of coming out.

- Maybe he took a walk or he ran away again like he always does when something like this happens. In the other hand he could just be asleep-

She decided to let the things like this at least for the night.

- Tomorrow I will ask him why he kissed me in the forehead. I have to know if it was a mistake or not -

She walked to her room wondering what Keitaro will tell her. Once there she tried to get some sleep.

************************************************************

The next day Haruka found the note on her room.

-Just like expected from Keitaro, he always makes very poor excuses. I wonder what did just happened this time-

She shrugged the thought as she was sure she would soon find out. When the girls were having breakfast she told them about Keitaro's note.

"He left me a note saying that he had an urgent matter to attend in Kyoto, and that he would come back as soon as he solves it. Meanwhile he asked me to take care of Hinata inn and to tell you to not worry about him"

She made up the last part; his nephew was so dense when it came to the Hinata inn residents feelings.

However Haruka's words couldn't make the girls stop worrying, with the time all of them have began to care for him.

"I hope sempai can solve his problem"

Said Shinobu looking like she was about to burst in to tears.

"Do not worry Shinobu, Urashima never gives up"

"Motoko likes Keitaro!"

"Su stop that, I only trying to make Shinobu feel better"

However her pleads fall on deaf ears, as Su keep on chanting.

"Motoko likes Keitaro!"

While Motoko was frantically chasing a chanting Su, the rest of the girls went to their respective rooms to start packing. Once Naru got to her room for some reason she couldn't start packing; she sat in her bed to think instead.

- I should have followed him after he ran. Now I don't know when he would come back. I know something like this was going to happen that is why I didn't want to answer him in the first place-

Kitsune interrupted Naru thoughts.

"Naru, are you ready? We are leaving soon"

"Yes, sorry. I will be ready in a minute"

-I should pack I won't solve anything staying here-

Naru finished packing and joined the others in the lobby. When they left the hotel all of the girls were thinking of Keitaro and how he was doing. Naru was thinking where Keitaro could have gone and more important when he was going to come back.

- Why does it bother me, could it be that I fell guilty or is that I really …no it can not be that-

************************************************************

-This place looks nice and more important is cheap; I think I am going to stay here for a while-

Keitaro had spent that dreadful night traveling to Kyoto. The next morning he found a nice inn near the train station that was cheap because it was mostly for students. Luckily for Keitaro there was enough room because of the vacations.

He had already stayed for two days at this place and was planning on staying there for at least a week.

-I could use this time to think about my future. I finally entered toudai, even though I haven't gone to classes yet, and …-

Keitaro was interrupted by a knock in the door.

"Keitaro-san, It's me Arika can I come in?"

"Sure Arika-san, please come in"

Arika was the owner of the inn, a nice woman of about thirty-two years with pale skin, short dark hair and blue eyes to Keitaro she looked a lot like her aunt Haruka.

"Sorry to bother you, Keitaro-san but I want you to meet someone"

"Don't worry Arika-san. I took this trip to meet new people"

He had lied to Arika about the reason of his trip, but he wasn't just going to open his heart to a stranger even if she looked like a nice person.

"I want to introduce you to my niece; she wanted to meet you after I told her you study at toudai"

"Well I actually haven't gone to classes yet"

"I told her that too. But she will take the entrance exam this year and since you already passed it she wants to get all the help she can"

"Well you know, I'm not sure if I can help her but I'll try my best"

"Thank you Keitaro. You can come in now"

Arika added as she turned to her niece.

"I'm Keitaro Urashima, nice to meet you"

"I'm Alice McAllen, nice to meet you too"

Alice was an eighteen-year-old girl; she looked like an older version of Shinobu but with blond hair and green eyes.

"Keitaro-san, has agreed to help you"

"Thank you Keitaro-sempai"

Alice said as she bowed at him.

"You are welcome Alice-san"

Keitaro bowed too, blushing of embarrassment.

"Well Alice-chan, we should let Keitaro rest for now"

"Yes, see you at lunch Keitaro sempai"

"Sure"

-I wouldn't miss it for anything-

Keitaro was left alone to think of his future again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think of the first rewritten chapter? Please let me know.


	2. The calm after the storm

Prelude for a change

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters.

"*" Dialog

-*- Thoughts

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- It has been two weeks since I left the hotel, two wonderful weeks I have to admit-

Keitaro has stayed at the inn for the last two weeks, and was planning on staying longer thanks to a deal he had made with Arika. He would only pay half the rent in return for tutoring Alice.

At first he didn't like the idea of charging for tutoring Alice, but after Alice said she wouldn't let him help her if he didn't accept the deal, he had to agree.

-I didn't think I could help anyone study, but it seems that when I'm relaxed and concentrated I can be an excellent teacher –

He had been tutoring Alice every afternoon since he got there. She was very dedicated to her studies, so she kept asking Keitaro all sort of complicated questions that he amazingly knew. For Keitaro it was like the answers where in his head all the time.

-And the fact that she trusts in me, helped a lot-

He sat in his bed thinking of the previous study sessions, one in special came to his mind.

==================== Flash Back =========================

"Keitaro-sempai can you help me with this question?"

Alice asked Keitaro, however he was on his own world.

- What a nice day, I wonder if …-

"Keitaro-sempai!"

She almost yelled this time; this was enough for Keitaro to return to the real world.

"Sorry Alice, I wasn't paying attention"

"I need help on this question"

"Let me see it"

Keitaro read the question, and explained the solution to Alice.

"You only have to replace this value in the formula and then you add this to the result and you have the answer"

"Whoa! Sempai, you are really smart"

"What? No, this was just an easy question"

Keitaro answered embarrassed.

"Easy question. That was one of the most difficult questions on the test"

"You must be kidding"

"No really, check it yourself"

Keitaro took the book and checked the question. Surprisingly it was one of the ten most difficult questions of the test, and he just answered it like it was just a simple equation.

"Maybe it was just luck"

"I don't think so. You shouldn't underestimate yourself; you have helped me a lot. It couldn't have been luck all those times"

"I guess you are right. Thank you Alice"

==================== Flash Back =========================

-I should have believed her, but I had to check it myself-

After that incident, Keitaro answered one of the sample exams that Alice has been studying. He was surprised because he got almost all the answers right.

-I think that all the time I spend studying has paid off. Of course without Narusegawa's help I couldn't have made it –

==================== Flash Back =========================

Keitaro was getting frustrated, he had spent the last two hours trying to solve a problem but he couldn't get it right.

"How are you doing?"

Keitaro didn't want to answer her. Because he knew she would just call him dumb.

"You are on the same problem. Why didn't you ask for my help?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to bother you"

"You know you can always ask me and I'll try to help you. Well, let's see…"

==================== Flash Back =========================

- Narusegawa wasn't always bad. In fact when she wanted she could be very nice, the only problem was that I didn't get to see that side often-

That tough brought Keitaro the memory of another time when he wasn't so lucky with Narusegawa.

==================== Flash Back =========================

- I have to clean the hot springs before the girls decided to use them-

The manager entered the hot springs, but before he could begin to clean, he was surprised by the presence of no other than Narusegawa taking an early bath.

"You PERVERT"

"I'm s…"

Before he could finish his apology he was sent flying courtesy of a Naru-punch.

==================== Flash Back =========================

That memory gave Keitaro chills.

- That time I almost got to Tokyo. Well I better get going; Alice should be waiting for me-

Since his arrival Keitaro decided to do more exercise. So everyday after tutoring Alice, he went out to run. After a week she decided to join him. This way they were getting to know each other better.

She told him how she had to move from America, leaving all her friends, to Japan because her father found a better job. She already knew the language because her mother, Arika's sister, had taught her since she was a child. But it was difficult for her to make new friends.

She also told him that she wanted to go to Todai because it was the best university in Japan and there she could fulfill her wish to become the best lawyer.

"Are you ready sempai?"

As usual Alice was waiting for him at the inn's entrance.

"Yes, let's go"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think we have run enough for today, what do you think?"

Asked Keitaro, he was really tired so he hoped she would go along.

"Yes, we should get back "

Since Alice joined Keitaro they have been running around a park near the inn. When they finished they went back to the inn walking.

"Sempai, I have told you a lot about me but you haven't tell me anything about you besides that you go to Todai"

"Well you see… There isn't much about me"

Keitaro was hoping she wouldn't ask. But he knew that sooner or later she would ask him.

"There is more than just Todai"

He didn't really want to tell her, however he know she would just keep asking if he changed the subject.

-Well, I couldn't avoid this forever-

"Yes… I guess. I live in Hina city, I work there in my grandma's inn as manager and in a couple of weeks I'm going to start studying at Todai"

- I better don't tell her it is a female dorm-

"And that is it"

-Hope that does it-

"Come on there has to be more than that. You can tell me why do you entered Todai"

Keitaro just smiled, not sure if telling her about the promise was good. After all it was a lot of years ago. Now even he doubted if it was worth all the troubles.

- The promise, I haven't thought of that for a while -

==================== Flash Back =========================

In a park near Hinata sou, there are a couple of kids playing on a sandbox

"You know if two people go to Todai together they'll live happily forever. Kei-kun when we grow let's go to Todai together"

==================== Flash Back =========================

Alice knew that look in Keitaro's eyes; he was once again in his dream world. They were near the inn and she really wanted to know so she asked again.

"Sempai are you alright?"

"Sorry, I got distracted"

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

-Now that I think about she might think I'm really dumb to try to keep such a childish promise-

"Only if you promised you aren't going to laugh at me"

"Why will I laugh at you?"

"Just promise me you aren't"

"Ok, I promise I'm not going to laugh"

The tone in her voice made Keitaro trust her

-Here goes nothing-

"The reason I wanted to go to Todai is to fulfill a promise I made when I was five years old. I promised a girl that I'll go with her to Todai and that we'll live happily ever after"

"That's so romantic. I wouldn't laugh at something like that"

Keitaro scratched his head and smiled.

"Some people laughed at me when I told them"

"Well, they shouldn't"

She replied with a very serious face.

"Thank you Alice"

They kept walking until they reached the inn.

"Well we are finally here"

"Yes, see you tomorrow, sempai"

"Good night, Alice"

Keitaro was going to his room when Arika interrupted him.

"Keitaro, your aunt called you"

"Did she leave a message for me?"

"She said she would call you tomorrow morning"

"Thank you, Arika-san and good night"

"Good night Keitaro-san"

Keitaro continued walking to his room. Once there he started to think about his aunt call.

- What could have happened? -

Keitaro had called Haruka a week after leaving the hotel.

==================== Flash Back =========================

"Hina tea shop, how can I help you?"

"It's me Keitaro"

"Oh, hi Keitaro, How have you been?"

"I've been fine, thank you for asking. I just called to see how things were"

"Everyone is worried about you"

"I'm sorry, but I still have some things to take care of before returning"

"Well you better finish quickly"

"I'll try. Say hello to the girls for me and tell them I'm fine"

"Ok, I'll tell them"

"Thank you, I have to go now"

"Keitaro, do you have a phone number?"

"I don't think I should give it …"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING"

"I… I don't want the girls calling here"

-Specially Naru-

He was sure she couldn't actually punch him trough the phone, or so he hoped, but the verbal abuse she will put him through if she found where to reach him would be almost as bad as a beating.

"I won't give it to them. But what if I need to call you"

"Ok, ok, you are right you may need it. Just promise me you are not going to give it to the girls"

==================== Flash Back =========================

- I hope that everything is fine at Hinata. Well I can't do anything now I better slept-

With that on mind Keitaro tried to get some sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Review it please.


	3. Waiting for a call

Prelude for a change

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters.

"*" Dialog

-*- Thoughts

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Keitaro woke up wondering what Haruka had wanted to talk about.

- Maybe something happened at the Inn. Maybe one of the girls got hurt or maybe they are so happy I'm not there that they don't want me to come back ever-

Keitaro calmed down knowing that there was nothing he could do until Haruka told him what the problem was.

-I better get ready for breakfast or I'm going to miss it-

He took a shower and then walked to the dinning room.

"Good morning Keitaro-sempai"

"Good morning Alice-chan"

Keitaro and Alice ate their breakfast in silence as usual. When they finished Keitaro helped Alice to wash the dishes while they talk about their plans for the day.

"So what are you doing today, Alice-chan?"

"Well I was thinking of going to the bookstore. I need more books to study"

"More books, are you sure you aren't overdoing it"

"Maybe a little but it's better to be prepared, Tokyo U is the best university of Japan… but you know that well you study there"

"Well actually…"

Keitaro was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"Let me answer the phone"

Alice answered the phone. Speak a little and then gave it to Keitaro.

"Sempai is for you"

"Thank you Alice-chan"

After she gave the phone to Keitaro she went to the kitchen to finish the dishes.

"Good Morning Keitaro"

"Good Morning Aunt Haruka"

"I called you yesterday but I couldn't find you"

"Yes, I received your message. It's everything ok at the Inn"

"Not quite. Everyone is worried about you and aren't acting as their usual self. But that wasn't the reason I called you"

"Then what is"

"It's about Seta; he wants to talk to you"

"About what"

"He didn't tell me. He wants you to meet him next Friday at nine o'clock in the coffee shop near Tokyo U"

"Ok, tell him I'm going to meet him there"

"By the way how is this emergency going?"

"Not too well I'm afraid. Can you handle the Inn for a couple of weeks?"

"Since you aren't here there aren't any more accidents. Even Su stopped making mecha tamas. So I think I won't have any problems, but you should come back they miss you"

"I promise I will come back as soon as I can"

"Well take care then"

"Give my greetings to the girls"

With that Keitaro hanged the phone.

- Are they really worried about me? Maybe I should go back…-

"Sempai are you ok?"

"Yes, yes Alice-chan I'm fine. I was just thinking"

"Sempai I was going to ask you if you wanted to go with me to the bookstore"

"Sure Alice-chan"

"Well meet me here in an hour"

"Ok"

Both left to their rooms. Keitaro was still thinking of the girls.

-I should at least visit them … No I can't, not yet. And what about Seta, what could he want? I don't have time for this now I should get ready to go the bookstore-

Keitaro changed to a red polo shirt and black pants, pick his wallet and went to the living room to meet Alice.

- Now I'll wait for Alice to come down-

Keitaro sat on the couch to wait for Alice. A couple of minutes later Alice walked into the living room wearing a green one piece dress with matching shoes.

"You look wonderful Alice-chan"

"Thank you sempai. You look good too"

Alice answered blushing. Then they left the inn and walked to the bookstore.

"What a nice day"

"Yes it is a wonderful day to walk"

"Do you have any other plans for the day, sempai?"

"No, not really"

"Then, I was wondering if you… if you would like to watch a movie"

"Sure Alice-chan"

"That's great we will go as soon as I buy the books I need"

"Well here we are"

They entered the bookstore. Alice went to the section for school books, while Keitaro jus wandered around.

- This bookstore has a good selection -

Keitaro walked to the clerk and talked to him.

"You have a very good selection of books"

"Yes it's a shame I'll have to close"

"Why is that?"

"I don't make many sales so I think it's better to close"

"But this city is full of students. Have you tried to offer a special discount to students?"

"No I haven't tried that, I didn't think it could work. Since I don't have many profits I don't think that giving away part of them could be good"

"You are giving away a small part but at the same time you gain more customers which are attracted by the discount. And you already have the books most students need anyway, so you don't have to buy more books"

"Well now that you explain it that way it sounds like a good idea"

"But don't forget to make some publicity for your discount or it won't work"

"The problem is that I'm not good at making publicity"

"Well maybe some flyers and a banner at the entrance should do"

"You sure have good ideas. I wish you could help me"

"I'll try if you wish"

"Really? But I can't really pay you much"

"Don't worry I understand. But I have to tell you I can only work four hours daily"

"That's fine with me. When can you begin…Sorry we haven't even introduced yet"

"I'm sorry, my name is Urashima Keitaro"

"My name is Kojiro Tsubasa. When can you begin, Urashima-san"

"Just call me, Keitaro. Is tomorrow ok"

"Yes that would be perfect"

Alice found the book she was looking for and went to pay it.

"You found the book, Alice-chan?"

"Yes sempai"

She handed the book to Kojiro.

"Looks like we have our first customer with the student discount"

"Student discount?"

Asked Alice, she had been to this bookstore and never heard of something like that before.

"Yes, a ten percent discount to students and idea of my new employee"

Alicia looked at Keitaro, who replied smiling.

"Yeah I'm going to work here for a while"

"Really that's great"

Alice paid for the book. Then they left the bookstore.

"Well Alice-chan which movie do you want to watch"

"There is this new romantic comedy I don't remember the name"

"Ok, don't worry. We'll find out"

They walked to the movie theater. Once there Keitaro bought two tickets for the movie Alice wanted to watch. When they got the tickets they entered the theater.

"Do you want something from the candy shop, Alice-chan?"

"No thanks"

They took their seats when the movie was beginning. They watched the movie. Keitaro found it very boring he didn't what they called this genre romantic comedy because he couldn't find anything fun in the movie. But Alice was enjoying the movie. Keitaro even had to lend her his handkerchief because she was crying. They left the theater when the movie finished.

"Did you enjoy the movie, sempai?"

"Oh yes, I enjoyed it"

Keitaro had to lie to her, because he didn't want to hurt her feelings, which by his past experience ended in a painful punishment for him, even though he knew that she wasn't like that.

"Well it's still early; do you want to eat something, Alice-chan?"

"Yes"

"What do you want to eat?"

"What about some sushi, my treat this time"

"You don't have to. I'll…"

"Please let me pay"

"Ok, I'm not good arguing with women anyways"

He flinched as he remembered how all his arguments with women ended with him being sent to the atmosphere. Alice saw him at asked.

"Are you ok, sempai?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

She looked at him suspiciously but decided to let it go, she really didn't want to ruin the mood.

They ate at a sushi restaurant that was near the movie theater.

"This sushi is excellent"

"Yes, I have come before with my aunt that's why I suggested we ate here"

"I haven't had the time to visit most of the places around. And now with my job at the bookstore I'll have even least time"

"Well, you're only going to work four hours. I can show you around when you get out of the job, what do you think?"

"If you don't mind I'll appreciate it"

"It'll be my pleasure"

"Thank you"

When they finished they decided to walk back to the inn.

"Well, I hope you had fun today it's not good to study all the time and don't rest. You should go out some times"

"Yes I had a lot of fun today. I hope we can do this again some other time"

When Alice finished saying that she gave Keitaro a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, sempai"

Then she ran to the inn. Keitaro stood there on the entrance with a hand on his cheek.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think?

Review it please and tell me if I should add a chapter of what is going on in Hinata.


	4. Hinata inn back to normal

Prelude for a change

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters.

"*" Dialog

-*- Thoughts

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a quiet morning at Hinata inn, as most have been since Keitaro left. Haruka sat lonely in her tea shop wondering if she should give the girls Keitaro's greetings.

- If I tell them he sent them greetings, they might ask me where he is or that I gave them his phone number. But Keitaro asked me not to-

She knew that the girls were going keep bothering her until she gave them the phone number and she didn't want that.

But in the other hand it hurt her the way they had been behaving lately, they lack the usual joy they have when Keitaro was around, and there was no way of knowing how things were going to end if Keitaro didn't return soon.

-They are not going to improve of that I'm sure, but telling them won't help either-

So she decided that the best was to not to tell them unless they asked her first.

- It'll be the best to wait until they ask me if Keitaro has called, Keitaro ask me not to tell them where he was or his phone number. But he can't blame me if someone accidentally overhears our conversation-

She busied herself cleaning the tea shop in an effort to calm down the feeling of guilt she had.

Back at the inn things weren't what they used to be. Motoko practiced all day only stopping to eat, but her exercises lacked focus and strength because she kept thinking of Keitaro instead of her movements. She had almost fallen of the roof a couple of times.

Su had stopped making mecha tamas or any other kind of inventions because she didn't have anyone to test them on. She spent all of her time watching TV on the living room with Tama; she had also lost her interest on eating the turtle, which make said turtle very happy of this change of behavior but also missed Keitaro.

Kitsune spent all her time drinking in her room. She hadn't been sober for days. Since there was no one to make fun of or take money from she didn't have anything else to do.

Shinobu did almost all the chores in the inn but without the usual care she had. All her meals lack the quality they usually had. She hadn't cleaned the hot springs in days and spent her free time watching TV with Su.

Naru spent all her time studying in her room, even though she was on vacations, because it remembered her of the time when she was with Keitaro. But that didn't help much, because she knew it was her fault that Keitaro had gone.

- I think we have waited enough. It's time to do something or we may lose Keitaro forever. I need the help of the girls, I know they miss him as much as I do, I just hope it isn't too late-

Naru went to the living room. Once there she told Su to call Motoko and met Shinobu and her on the dinning room.

Naru knew that Kitsune wasn't going to be of much help in her current state so she decided it was better to not bother her. Once they were in the dinning room, Naru began talking.

"I think it's time to bring Keitaro back"

Shinobu was apprehensive at first but she knew she needed to speak up this time.

"Naru-sempai, I miss sempai as much as you do but we promised not to follow him this time"

"Yes, Naru-sempai you were the one who convinced us to promise not to follow Urashima"

"Yeah, you even make me destroy my Keitaro tracker"

Su replied, not very happy at having to destroy her inventions; however she found the idea of rebuilding the Keitaro tracker amusing.

"I know what I told you. But I expected him to come back after a week, two at most. Now I'm worried that he won't come back at all. Would you like that?"

Naru said, tears clearly showing in her eyes. Shinobu feel like crying too, Motoko was clearly shocked at the possibility. Su was going to say something, when the scene was interrupted by Haruka's arrival.

"He'll come back when he solves his problems"

All the girls were surprised to see Haruka there. She had come to the inn to tell the girls of Keitaro's call; she had changed her mind of not telling the girls after much thinking.

"You may be right but we want to know if he is okay, what if something happened to him or what if he doesn't want to come back"

Naru blurted while weeping the tears on her face.

"I just talked to him a couple of minutes ago, he's doing fine with his problem, he still needs time to finish what he is doing though… but he actually promised to come back before the semester begins"

She lied a bit to calm down the girls. It seemed to work because all the girls looked relieved.

"That's great; I'm going to make a new and improved Mecha Tama to greet him when he comes back"

Su left the table running, happy at the thought of Keitaro coming back and also at the idea of creating a new and better version of mecha tama.

"Su wait! I don't think that's a good idea"

Shinobu ran after Su trying to convince her that wasn't the best of the ideas. Motoko composed herself and said as if nothing has happened.

"Well, if you don't need me anymore I'm going to take a bath in the hot springs"

They nodded in approval and Motoko left too, leaving Haruka and Naru alone in the dining room. Haruka noticed that the news didn't seem to relieve Naru and asked.

"It's something wrong, Naru?"

She wanted to answer that everything was her fault, that she made Keitaro leave but she decided against as it was better to clear things with Keitaro before letting anyone else know what had happened between them at the hotel.

"I'll just…I'll feel better if I could talk to him…"

Even against her better judgement Haruka feel compelled to help Naru.

"I understand, maybe you can talk to him the next time he calls"

-I'm sure Keitaro will hate me if I let her talk to him, but I somehow think it may the best for both of them-

"I'll really appreciate if you could let me talk to him"

"Ok, the next time he calls I'm going to let you know so you can talk to him, even though I don't know when that might be"

"Thank you that is enough"

Naru smiled. Haruka said good bye to Naru and walked back to her tea shop. Naru stood in the dinning room for a while.

- Now I'll have to think what to say to Keitaro the next time I had the chance to talk to him. No matter what happens I had to tell him my true feelings for him-

She stood up and walked to her room to think better. She just needed to find a way to make it better than the last time.

An hour or so later, Shinobu call her for dinner. She went to the dinning room where all the girls had gathered; even Kitsune whom Motoko had taken out of her room by force, not before she made sure to break all of the remaining sake bottles, was there.

"Nice to see you, Kitsune"

Kitsune just nodded. Shinobu made an excellent dinner to celebrate the good news Haruka had given them. The rest of the girls were in a good mood too. It seemed like the joy had returned to Hinata inn once again if even for the time being.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think?

Review it please and tell me any suggestion you have.


	5. What are friends for

Prelude for a change

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters.

"*" Dialog

-*- Thoughts

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- My first day of work was great, that discount sure attracted a lot of customers today. I have to think of new ideas to keep our customers coming. I wonder where Alice is. Maybe she forgot… No she isn't like that-

Alice had promised Keitaro to show him around when he got out of his job, but he had been waiting for her half an hour and she hadn't showed up at the bookstore yet.

- Well, I better get back to the inn. I'm tired anyway-

Keitaro began to walk to the inn when he was interrupted by Alice.

"Sempai wait!"

"Alice, I was going to the inn"

"Sorry, I'm late my aunt needed help with something and…"

Keitaro interrupted her.

"It's ok, Alice. But maybe we should do this some other time, I'm a bit tired anyways"

"Sorry, sempai. It's my fault for being late. Maybe just a walk in the park…"

Keitaro didn't want to as he rather just take a nap at the inn, but he didn't want Alice to felt guilty so he accepted.

"Yes, that'll do"

They walked in the park. Alice showed Keitaro the statues that were there, and explain a bit of the story of the park. Then they went to fountain in the center of the park.

"I like to come here with my aunt. But we haven't been able lately"

She said with sadness.

"Your aunt and you do a lot of things together"

Keitaro regretted saying that as Alice looked at him with a sad face; she looked like she was going to cry.

"Yes, my father and my mother don't pay too much attention to me. My father is always very busy working and my mother…well she and I used to be very close but lately she has been traveling around the world and I haven't seen her in almost two years…"

By now Alice was crying. Keitaro was feeling awkward, but after all Alice was his friend so even if he risked being punch he hugged her and left her cry in his shoulder.

"I'm…so…sorry sempai"

"It's okay Alice"

-Well, at least she didn't punch me-

They stood there, Alice crying and Keitaro hugging her.

"Thank you, sempai. I'm sorry for this"

Alice said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry, what are friends for"

Keitaro reassured her smiling and then added.

"I think we should get back to the inn"

"Yes, it's getting late"

Because of the time the park was getting cold. So Keitaro took of his jacket and put it on Alice.

"Thank you, sempai. But aren't you going to get cold"

"Don't worry; I'm going to be fine"

"Are you sure? You may get a cold"

"I'm completely sure"

Keitaro answered smiling. Alice looked at him with suspicion and then grabbed his arm and held his hand.

"This isn't necessary; I'm going to be fine really"

"Sorry if it bothered you"

Alice let go Keitaro's arm. Keitaro looked at Alice and noticed that she was almost crying again.

"You are right. It's getting cold and I don't want to get sick"

Then Keitaro put his left arm around Alice. She just smiled, got closer to him and put her right arm around him.

"Just to be sure"

Keitaro just smiled. They kept walking like this.

- It's nice to walk like this. And it's nicer when nobody it's yelling at you or calling you pervert -

Alice noticed that Keitaro was once again lost in his thoughts.

"It's something wrong, sempai"

"Sorry, I was just thinking"

They kept walking until they got to the inn. When they entered Keitaro let go of her and she did the same.

"You arrived just in time for dinner"

Arika greeted them.

"That's great I'm really hungry"

"Let me help you, Aunt"

A couple minutes later they were eating. Keitaro told Arika about his day at the library then Alice told them about his day.

Keitaro enjoyed this time of the day the most, it make him feel like he was at Hinata, with the added bonus of not being at risk of being punched for a mistake.

"It was a delicious meal, Arika, thank you"

"You are welcome"

Keitaro helped Alice wash the dishes. When they finish Alice said good night to Keitaro and then went to her room. He just went to the living room and sat there.

- The more time I spent here, the least I want to get back to Hinata sou. Anyways I have to get back sooner or later. I'd rather later… I still have to talk to Seta; I wonder what he wants-

Keitaro's thoughts were interrupted by Arika.

"You are still awake, is there something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking. But I should get to bed now, good night Arika"

"Good night, Keitaro"

Keitaro walked to his room, changed in his night clothes and laid in his futon.

- I have been postponing this but I have to talk to Naru, maybe I should send her a letter, that will save me the punches…at least until I get back. Well tomorrow… I'm going to write it tomorrow-

With that in mind Keitaro got asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think?

Review it please and tell me any suggestion you have.


	6. Harsh news and a puzzled Keitaro

Prelude for a change

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters.

"*" Dialog

-*- Thoughts

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed since Keitaro had met with Seta.

- I hope that Naru and the girls understand… It's too late to regret anything…-

Keitaro remembered what had happened when he went to talk to Seta.

============= FLASHBACK ===============

"Hey, Keitaro over here"

Keitaro walked to the table where Seta sat, they shook hands and then Keitaro sat down.

"I'm glad that you make it"

"My aunt said you really wanted to talk to me, so I have to come"

"Well, I'll get to the point then"

Keitaro just nodded.

"I have been given an assignment to investigate some ruins in America, and I'm allowed to bring a student as an assistant. Of course there will be a test to select the students with the best qualities for the job and you're one of the chosen to take the test"

Keitaro was shocked, a millions thoughts were rushing through his head, but then he remembered his dream and feel a bit sad.

"Thank you for the opportunity, but what about Tokyo U I had to take classes this semester"

"I thought of that, so I arrange that in case you're selected, which is the most likely, you can take some of the subjects in a university there, your help in the investigation will be taken in consideration and I'll tutor you. All in all if you study hard you can make it up for the year you lost and this year"

Keitaro was smiling again until he realized Seta's last words.

"This year, you mean we'll stay a year in America"

"Yes, that's what I meant. It is something wrong with that?"

"Well, it is a great opportunity but I'll have to think about it, a year is a long time and you know…"

Seta knew what Keitaro was thinking or better said of whom he was thinking, so he just nodded and replied.

"I know, but you don't have much time. The test will be next Monday"

"I only have two days to think"

"I'm sorry, but the search party has to leave pretty soon so we really don't have so much time left"

"Ok, I'll let you know what I decide"

"I know you'll chose what's better for you"

Seta reassured him. Keitaro smiled and replied.

"In any case don't tell the girls or my aunt about it"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, if I chose to go I'll tell them"

"Ok as you wish"

============= END OF FLASHBACK ===============

Keitaro decided to take the test. He was chosen for the job thanks to the excellent results he got in the test. So now he was packing.

- Everything's ready now. It's good that I bought new clothes with the money I earn from my job at the bookstore and I still have some to take with me. Even though Seta told me I'll get paid for my help it's better to have some just in case. Well now I'll just have to tell Alice-

He hadn't found the right time to tell her. But since he was leaving the next day, this was his last chance to tell her.

-Anyway it isn't like she would miss me that much; she is ready to take the entrance test anyways-

Keitaro had asked Alice to go out for lunch. So she was waiting for him downstairs.

"Sorry to keep you waiting"

"It's ok sempai"

"Well, let's go"

They went to Alice's favorite restaurant as Keitaro though it would be a nice way of saying good bye. They sat in a table near a window and began talking.

"Alice, I invited you today because I have something very important to tell you"

"Me too"

Alice said blushing as she did. This made Keitaro curious.

"Well go ahead then, ladies first"

She hesitated for a moment and then said.

"No, you tell first sempai"

Now Keitaro was puzzled, but if she wanted him to wait then he was going to have to wait.

-It's not like I have to wait a lot to find out anyway-

"Ok, well…"

Keitaro scratched his head and smiled.

"I have taken a job as assistant in an investigation of some ruins for a year"

Alice smiled, she was very happy for him.

"That's great sempai. Where are these ruins?"

"In America"

"In America? But…but that means you're going to leave Japan for a whole year"

"Yeah, isn't it great?"

Keitaro was surprised when Alice suddenly began to cry.

"Y… yeah it…is great"

She said tears flowing from her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Do you want to know what's wrong?"

Alice was very angry, but Keitaro didn't understand what was wrong. So he just nodded.

"Fine, I'll tell you. You are going out of the country for a year that means I'm going to do the entrance test without your support and more important I…I…"

Alice didn't finish instead left the restaurant running leaving a confused Keitaro behind.

- What had just happened? I thought she would be happy for me. I mean the most I expected what that she would get a little sad but this… I have to follow her-

He got up, left a couple of bills on the table and left looking for Alice. He went to the park to see if she was at the fountain, but she wasn't there.

- She may have got back to the inn-

Keitaro ran to the inn, when he got there Arika was waiting for him.

-Oh no, I'm in trouble-

"Good afternoon, Arika"

"Good afternoon, Keitaro"

"Is Alice here?"

"Yes, she came back crying and now is locked in her room"

-I did it this time-

"I'm sorry. It's my fault"

Keitaro told everything to Arika and then asked her if she knew why Alice was so upset. She smiled and answered.

"Sorry but if you haven't found out by now, you're very dense"

He knew he was dense when it came down to women so there was no way he would find what was wrong in his own. So he decided to give it a try and ask Arika.

"What do you mean?"

"Ask Alice, she can explain it better"

With that she left Keitaro alone in the living room.

- I better check on Alice-

Keitaro walked to her room and knocked in the door.

"Go away"

"Alice, I'm really sorry"

-Not sure why though, but I better apologize, not that it has worked in the past-

As no response come, Keitaro continued talking.

"I may not be here when you do your test but you have all my support, you'll always have it and I'm sure you can enter and make your wish come true, you don't need me here to do it"

"It isn't just about the test"

She finally replied. Keitaro could hear she was still crying.

"I know. I'll miss you too. I promise I'll write, and if you want you could write me too. You can even visit me if you want"

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning"

"And you wait until now to tell me"

"I'm sorry about that but I couldn't find the right moment to tell you"

Alice opened the door. Keitaro looked at her; her face was all red and puffy, they were still tears on her cheeks. Keitaro gently wiped the tears. Alice hugged him and smiled.

"I'll forgive you, but you have to promise to write me every week"

"Ok, I promise"

- Maybe I should ask her what Arika mean… but first I have to heard what she wanted to tell me at the restaurant-

"Alice, what do you wanted to tell me"

"Oh, that. Never mind, it doesn't matter now"

They talked for a while of all Keitaro had planned to do, the places he should visit. Then Keitaro excused himself and went to his room.

- One problem less but I'm sure she is hiding something. I still have to say good bye to Haruka-

============= FLASHBACK ===============

"Hi, how are you Haruka?"

"I'm fine, how are you? Ready to come back?"

"That's why I'm calling. Remember that Seta wanted to talk to me"

"Yes I was the one to tell you"

"Well he offered me a job"

"What kind of job?"

"As assistant on his latest investigation"

"That sounds good"

"Yeah it's great, but there's something…"

"What's wrong?"

"The job is in America"

"In America? For how long?"

"A year"

"A year, you're leaving for a year"

"Yes and I wanted to know if you could take care of the inn"

"The girls are taking good care of it, and I check it sometimes. I think I could do it. But what about the girls, aren't you going to tell them"

He hesitated for a moment and the said.

"I was wondering if you could tell them once I take the plane"

"What? Are you crazy? They are going to kill me for not telling them. Besides I think you care for them too, you should tell them in person"

"I know, but if I see them one more time I won't be able to do this. I hate to do it this way, but I have no choice"

"Well, I'll help you"

"Thank you, thank you so much"

"Ok, when are you leaving?"

"I'll call you again as soon as I know"

"Ok then, I'll waiting for your call"

============= END OF FLASHBACK ===============

He had forgotten to call his aunt. And he had to do it before leaving or his aunt was going to kill him. So he left his room and went to the living room to use the phone.

"Hi, Haruka is me Keitaro"

"Good to hear you. I thought that you had leave to America already"

"Sorry I forgot to call you"

"So when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning"

"So I should tell the girls tomorrow that you… wait a second"

Keitaro could hear another voice in the background but didn't know to whom it belonged.

"Keitaro someone wants to talk to you"

"What? No aunt I can't talk right now. I have to…"

"Keitaro…"

Now he found out whom the voice belonged to. It was a voice he knew very well, it was Naru.

"Keitaro I need to talk to you…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think?

Review it please and tell me any suggestion you have.


	7. Multiple confessions

Prelude for a change

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters.

"*" Dialog

-*- Thoughts

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keitaro, I need to talk to you…"

Keitaro knew this was coming but he also knew that if he talked to her he wouldn't have the courage to left Japan.

- I have to think of something fast or…-

"Keitaro are you there?"

"Yes, look Narusegawa I can't really talk now"

"Then when? This is really important. Why don't you come here tomorrow or we can meet somewhere else and we could talk about it"

"I'd like to do that but…"

-I'll have to tell her-

"Narusegawa I have to tell you something very important"

Narusegawa got worried; a hundred thoughts come to her.

- What if he doesn't love me anymore, what if he found someone else or what if …-

"I'm leaving Japan for a year"

"You're doing what?!"

"I'm going to help Seta in a ruin excavation in America for a year and I'm leaving tomorrow"

"You are doing WHAT? When were you planning to tell me?"

"I just have to do this. It's really important. I'm sorry"

Naru knew how important was this to Keitaro, but it also hurt her that he would just leave without telling her.

-I guess it's my turn to wait for you, Keitaro-

"Can I at least say good bye to you in person?"

"I'll be in the international airport of Tokyo at ten o'clock"

"I'll be there at ten"

"Just promise me you won't tell the girls"

"What? I don't think they'll forgive me if I don't"

"Don't worry they will"

"See you tomorrow then"

"Ok"

With that Keitaro hung the phone and went to his room to finish packing.

The next morning Keitaro woke up very early. Then he took a shower and went to the kitchen. There Alice was waiting for him.

"Good morning Sempai"

"Good morning Alice"

"I just finished serving the breakfast. I was sure you'll wake up early so I decided to surprise you with the breakfast"

"That's very nice Alice"

They ate their breakfast in silence, when they finished Keitaro helped her to wash the dishes for the last time. Then he went to pick his luggage.

- Well, it seems I'm ready to go. I'm really going to miss this place-

Keitaro took his luggage and went to the living room to say good bye. There Alice and Arika were waiting for him.

"I want to thank you for all your help Sempai"

"You didn't need my help. I'm sure you will pass the test"

"Keitaro I'm going to miss you"

"I'm going to miss you too Arika"

Keitaro hugged Arika.

"Sempai, I would like to go with you to the train station, if that's okay with you"

"That's great"

Keitaro and Alice left the inn and walked to the train station. When they got there they sat on a bench to wait for Keitaro's train.

"I'm really going to miss Japan, the inn, Arika and of course you"

"We are going to miss you too"

"I hope this year ends soon"

"It'll have finished before you noticed"

Keitaro just smiled. Alice looked at him and said.

"Sempai there is something I've been trying to tell you"

"Well you better tell me now or you'll have to wait for a year"

Keitaro answered with a silly smile.

"I wanted to tell you the reason I was crying when you tell me you were leaving Japan"

"I had been wondering that"

"Well the reason I cried is because…"

Alice stopped for a moment, looked at Keitaro and then continued.

"The reason I cried is because I…I love you"

"Y…you lov…"

Keitaro couldn't finish because Alice kissed him. He wanted to break the kiss but he couldn't force himself to. When they finished Alice just looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Alice I…I…"

Keitaro was interrupted again by the sound of the train arriving.

"I…I have to go"

"Sempai wait!"

"Sorry Alice I can't wait. I promise I'll write soon"

Keitaro grabbed all his belongings as fast as he could and boarded the train.

He used the time of the trip to think of what just had happened.

-She just said she loves me and then she kissed me. But…but that can't be , she just thinks she loves me, I mean there is no way a girl like Alice could love a pathetic loser like me. But what about Narusegawa she is my promise girl or at least that's what I think-

Then he remembered Naru, he had agreed to meet her at the airport.

-This is just fine. A couple weeks ago I was a complete loser without a girlfriend and now I'm going to work in America for a year and a beautiful girl just said she loves me. What I'm supposed to do I love Narusegawa but I don't want to hurt Alice-

Once the train got to his station Keitaro walked to the airport. Once there he looked around for Naru.

-She will be here any minute; I'll have to wait for her-

Keitaro was looking around when he watched Naru entering the airport. He smiled and was going to meet her when he noticed she wasn't alone, she had brought all the girls from the inn with her.

-I'm so dead. Why did she have to do this? I better hide but where-

Keitaro bought a hat and a pair of sunglasses.

-I hope they don't find me with this-

Keitaro hid for a while then a great idea hit him.

-That's it-

"Ms. Naru Narusegawa you got a call, Ms. Naru Narusegawa you got a call"

"Naru did you heard that? It must be Keitaro"

"Finally, I thought we weren't going to find him"

Naru walked to a nearby phone and pick it up.

"Hello"

"Hello Naru"

"Keitaro where are you. I've been looking for you"

"I change the flight for tomorrow so we could talk. I'm at the inn right now I expected to surprise you but I guess I was too late"

"Oh, I see. Well, wait for me there I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Ok, I'll be here"

She was going to hung up but she decided against it

"Keitaro, wait"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to tell you in person but I don't want to wait anymore…"

-This is it I have to tell him now-

"Keitaro I love you and I will wait for your return"

Keitaro was lost in bliss, Naru his promise girl has just confessed to him. He could barely talk.

"Na..Naru…I"

Naru was too embarrassed to keep talking.

"I'll talk to you at the inn, bye"

Naru hung the phone

"I love you too"

Unfortunately it was too late she already had hung up the phone.

Naru went and told the girls that they should get back to the inn as soon as possible.

-Sorry Naru, I hate to lie to you, now even more after you confessed but I really had to do this-

After hanging the phone, Keitaro called his aunt.

"Good Morning, Hinata tea shop"

"Good Morning Aunt Haruka"

"Keitaro, I thought you were leaving today"

"Yes, just a bit later. But I have a favor to ask"

"Okay, tell me I'll try to help"

"Can you tell Narusegawa I'm sorry and that I'll write soon?"

"Sure. But weren't you two supposed to meet at the airport"

"Well, you see, we were but…I mistook the hour my plane was leaving and we won't be able to meet"

"I will tell her you are sorry"

"Thank you and good bye"

"Good bye Keitaro. Have a nice trip"

Keitaro hung the phone and walked to the waiting room.

-I hope Narusegawa will forgive me for lying, and the girls. They'll kill me when I get back. At least that won't happen until a year from now-

Keitaro bought a newspaper to take his mind of his problems.

-This isn't helping. I should find something else to do. Maybe if I do the crossword-

Keitaro busy himself with the crossword and that seemed to help him forget about the girls.

Meanwhile at the inn the girls had found out that Keitaro wasn't there.

"What do you mean he isn't here? He call me to the airport to tell me he would be waiting here"

"I'm sorry Naru, he asked me to tell you he was sorry that he mistook the time he was leaving but that he would write as soon as he can"

"So…so he already left, but he told me to come back to the inn that he had changed his flight so we could talk"

Naru started crying.

"Calm down girls. I'm sure my nephew will explain why he behaved like that in his next letter. Until then we can only wait"

"Haruka is right, we have to wait"

Naru said with a smile.

-At least I told him what I felt and that I'd wait for him-

When Keitaro heard his flight announced he grabbed his entire luggage and walked quietly to his plane.

Once there he took a seat near the window to give a last look at Japan

-Well this is it. Good bye Japan-

Thought Keitaro as the plane took off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think?

Review it please.


End file.
